


Your Love Is Toxic

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Yandere!Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Anti wants to show Jack how he truly feels.





	Your Love Is Toxic

Jack ran from the monster chasing him, heading for his bedroom. He closed the door and locked it. He then glanced around the room, looking for a hiding place. Jack settled on the closet, hiding behind a few long coats that he and Mark owned. The only sound was Jack's heavy, fearful breathing. He covered his mouth to help muffle the noises. Jack stiffened when he heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Jaaaacccckkkk~ Come out and plaaaayyyy!" The demon's voice sang. He heard a few more knocks before the sound of splintering wood filled the silent void. Jack whimpered into his hand, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. As the creature entered the room, the temperature plummeted. Jack suddenly noticed he was shaking, either from fear or the cold.

"Where are you, my love?" The voice called. Jack heard steps heading towards the closet, stopping at the door.   
"I am NOT your love! I am MARK'S love!" Jack angrily thought. Jack then heard the door yank open.  
"Heheheh! I can smell your sweet scent, my dear!" Anti giggled, audibly licking his lips with a sharp, snake-like tongue. Suddenly, two purple crystals protruded from the ground, trapping each of Jack's arms. Then, Jack heard the coats being yanked aside, revealing the demon standing over him, grinning like madman.

He had green hair with purple tips. He had pointed ears and a inky-black, sharp, bladed tail. His right eye had black sclera with a glowing purple pupil and his left eye had a black sclera with a glowing green pupil. He was wearing a dark purple crop top, exposing his abdomen. He also had a Septiceye Belt and a Septiceye choker. Behind the choker was a very distinct cut across his neck. It was his own personal demon, Antisepticeye. 

Jack let out a whine as the creature crouched down. He felt Anti's fingers touch his cheeks, wiping away his tears.  
"Don't cry...Please..." Anti whispered. Jack looked up at him, still trembling from fear.  
"Now, I can show you how much I love you!" Anti said, sharp toothed grin widening. Anti yanked his clawed hands upward, causing Jack to let out a pained scream as the sound of tearing flesh filled the air soon followed by a sickening crack and a spray of blood onto Anti's face.

Anti held up Jack's disembodied head and smiled sweetly before gently kissing his dead lips. 

"I love you so much, Jack..."


End file.
